My Fairy Tale
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Yay kaoruxreader I've been workin in this for a bit ad undecided to make it have a lot of songs. And it will enjoy and feel free to request more ( )x host club member I have a lot of fun writing these. Rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

You are Kaoru's (girl) bestfriend and your going to a Boston College. Hikaru, his girlfriend Anastacia, Kaoru, and you all live in a condo about 20 minutes from school. You were sitting on the couch in your room when Anastacia walked in. "Hey, f/n" you flipped your h/c hair out of your face. "Oh hey Ana, what's up." She seemed anxious and scared at the same time, "Did something happen?" You ask worriedly. "Well, I'm late." You pull her over to your bed. "Do you think you are," she nodded. "Ok , take a test but don't let Hikaru or Kaoru see it." Ana nodded and walked out of the room. You open your wallet and look at the picture of KAoru inside it.'"I wish I could tell you" you say to youself. "We're baack," you hear the twins scream as they enter the house. "Hey guys," you lean over the side of your loft . You and Ana run down the stairs to greet the boys. Ana jumps on Hikaru and kisses him passionately. You walk up and hug Kaoru. "Welcome back, little devil." You tousel his hair. "I haven't been called that since high school," he laughed. " Hey Kaoru have you heard of this new singer on the Internet named Calico." Hikaru asked. "Who" Kaoru asked. "She some girl on the Internet who does covers of songs, she's really good." Ana held her boyfriends hand. "Let's look her up," you all walk to the the computer and go to YouTube. "Ok what's the channel called," Kaoru got ready to type. "Um, Calicosings I think," Kaoru typed it and clicked the name. "You know what i'll be right back," you rush to your room and locked the door. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." You were breathing heavily and you held your chest. Downstairs they were watching her most recent video.  
"Why doesn't she show her face," Kaoru asked. "She said when she hits a million subs, and gets a boyfriend then she will." Ana replied. "Holy crap she's really good, what's her real name?" "No one knows, the subs call her Cali." You went to your computer and went to YouTube. "Wait," you rush to your balcony and shut the glass doors. You press a button and a black sound proof sheet covers the opening where the twins could hear you. "Ok, totally sound proof," you didn't see the crack under your door. You set up a mic and hit play. A violin and piano started to play.  
-Once upon a broken heart-  
-I was waking alone in the dark-  
The twins and Ana heard singing coming from upstairs.  
-Lookin for a way to start again-  
-What I wouldnt give for a friend -  
-Ther was no love in my light -  
-There was no light in my eyes-  
- All the tears I had cried and cried-  
-Seemed like they'd never end-  
-And I never believed fairy tales came true-  
-But now I know that they really do-  
- Now that I found you-  
-Now that I have you-  
-Just look at the sunshine in you-  
~You showed me a world Id never seen~  
Ana called Haruhi, and Mori. "You 2 have to get over here and hear this."  
-I woke u and fell into the dream happily after just took time-  
~Once upon this broken heart of mine~(music)  
The two of them got there and heard the singing. "Who is singing, it can't be (f/n)"  
-Long ago in far away,I could never dream of the day -  
-That your love would come my way and stay-  
"How far are the rest of them away," Hiamru asked. "We're ready here." Tamaki said proudly.  
-And sweep me away, and I never believe fairy tales came true -  
-Now I know that they really do-  
The Haruhi slid her hand into Moris and held it.  
-now that I found you now that I'm here with you-  
-Just look at the sunshine in you-  
-You showed me a world that I never knew -  
-I woke up md fell into this dream-  
-Happily ever after just took time-  
-Once upon this broken heart of mine-(music)  
The twins started to cry, the song was so touching and beautiful.  
-this the way a fairy tale feels this is the way I know it's real-  
-because this is the way a broken heart heals-music-  
-and I never believe fairy tales came true, but now I know that they really do-  
-now that I found you now that I'm here with you-  
-Just look at the sunshine in you-  
-You showed me a world that I never knew -  
-I woke up md fell into this dream-  
-Happily ever after just took time-  
-Once upon this broken heart of mine-  
~music~  
They group made their way upstairs and put their ears to the door only to find that the song ended.

**If your confused in anything feel free to ask me. But this is the first chapter so there will be more. Hope you like it ^,^**


	2. Chapter 2

You press the button again and all your sound proof things went away.

You opened you're door to see 6 former host members and Ana sprawled on the floor. "Can I help you ," put your hands on your hips. "Were you singing," Honey asked. Your voice was shaky and you spoke hastily, "What, no I can't sing, my singing voice is total crap." "Ok, but I'm watching you," Tamaki pointed two fingers at you. Haruhi and Ana stayed while the rest went downstairs. "Hey Haruhi wanna have a sleep over with me and Ana," you ask. "Really, yea let me go get some stuff and I'll be back. Wait what about the boys." She stood in the door way. "I don't know, Hikaru said something about having a guys night downstairs er something," Ana replied. Haruhi nodded and went outside to go to her little condo she shared with Mori. You and Ana started to set up the room by moving the bed and dresser. "This is great girls night, and we get the entire upstairs without the boys interrupting," Ana threw some pillows on to the bed. "Wait we didn't tell them did we," "no, but I don't think we should. They'll try to crash our party." Ana started to move around chairs. "Yea, we'll just say we're doing homework or something." "Good idea, lets go." You 2 ran downstairs to see the boys all chillin on the couches. "Hey guys, Haruhi's gonna stay over so we can work on homework." Ana stood fidgeting. "Well why don't we join you," Tamaki suggested. "NO," you both yell. They narrowed eyes at you 2. "We have a lot to do, I know you don't want to waste time on us." You start to walk backwards with Ana. "Are you planning something and not telling us," Kaoru stood and slowly walked slowly to you. He put a hand on your chin "Because being a former host I know how to get information out of pretty girls." You were about to explode he was so close to you. "We're not planning anything" Ana tried to stand up for you. Then Hikaru did the same to Ana. "Your my girlfriend I can punish you anyway I want," Ana was blushing furiously. 'I guess she didn't tell him that she pregnant' you kept your eyes focused on Kaoru. He got even closer to your face, "What are you planning, f/n" you swallowed hard, you didn't want them bothering you guys. You decided to pull your sexy hostess trick. "Kaoru my little doll," you put your on his shoulders and move close to him. "Even if we were planning something, you wouldn't want to come. You don't seem the kind of boy who would want 3 girls at once." Ana did the same. They started to back up, their faces said oh shit. "Ana, we could just use them. I think Haruhi would be interested too. Now where did I put my chains" All the faces of the hosts went blank. They had lost the war. The sexy female host and the hot girlfriend won.

"Okokokok just stop, you win. Will leave you alone as long as you don't bother us during guys night." Ana and you looked puzzled. "Guys night" you said in perfect unison. Haruhi came out of no where trying to hide overnight bags, "Oh yea, they do this all the time. Once a week they go to each others house and have this night last week it was Mori," she got on tipped toes and kissed him. "You boys enjoy we'll be upstairs," she started to push you two upstairs. When they got to your room you pied the sound proof button. "EEEEEEEHHHHHH" you all screeched. "Did you guys hear something," Tamaki asked. "Nope now lets gets this guys night on a roll."

**This is not the best chapter I have writers block right now so I'm sorry for a craptastic chapter. ㈶7**


	3. Chapter 3

You and the girls started to pull out neat stuff. "Look at this I swiped it from Hikaru's bag," you all looked to see it was a photo album of the twins as babies. "Aww., look at tem they're so cute," Haruhi glanced over at you. "What," you look back at her. "I've seen the way you look at Kaoru, you like him don't you," this was a different girly side of Haruhi you'd never seen. "Okokokok maybe I have a little cr-l" you were cut off by immense screeching. "I knew it, you two would be so cute." "He doesn't like me at least not like that," Ana gave you the bitch please look. "F/n the only time I've seen Kaoru use that technique was on you, he likes you."

Downstairs the guys were suckin back drinks, "Hey Kaoru, i see you used that technique on f/n. You like her don't you." His eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. "Ok maybe a little, but she doesn't like me. She likes cool guys who play football."

"Oh I hate guys who play football, their airheads."

"Well, what do you like," Haruhi asked.

"Well i like a girl who's chill, not uptight. Like f/n" Kaoru told Tamaki.

"Okok so what else," Ana asked

"Well..." You said.

"I like girls shorter than me story can stand on my toes to reach me," Kaoru responded.

"Some tall, and handsome who'll let me stand on his feet to kiss him."

"A girl who can tell me and Hikaru apart,"

"A boy who is different from his siblings but still shares love for them."

"I like when girls are themselves, who aren't afraid to say, hey Ive got curves you don't like em well fuck you"

"When a guy accepts me for me and my curves," you point your hips, waist, and bust.

"I guess.."

"Someone"

"Like"

"Kaoru/ (F/n)"

You decided to turn on some music, a popish beat starts to play.

"No way this is out song guys," Ana was excited.

Haruhi stood up and started to sing.

-yo, my best friends best friends till the very end-

Then Ana started to sing with her.

Ana -cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend-

-you need a hand and I'm right beside you-

Haruhi- you need a had I'm right there to guide you-

-memeber the time time times sneakin out the house-

Ana-all of the times you had your doubts-

-and don't forget all the trouble we got into-

Haruhi- we got something you can't undo-

-laughing so damn hard-

Ana- crashed your dads new car-

Both- all the scars we share-

You decided to join.

-I promise I swear-

All- wherever you go just always remember-

-that chu got a home for now and forever-

-and if you get low just call me when ever-

-this is my oath to you-

Ana- wherever you go just always Remember-

Haruhi- your never alone were birds of a feather-

You-and we'll never change no matter the weather-

All- this is my oath to you-

You started to do your solo part with the help of Haruhi.

- I know I drive you crazy hm sometimes-

Haruhi- I know I call you and that's most times-

Both- but you complete me and that's no lie-

Ana and Haruhi- we are your tuxedo-

You- and I'm ya bowtie

- we in the car sing sing singing our song-

Ana- walk in the building year it down like we're King Kong-

She stomps the ground making the guys worry so they slowly walked to the stairs.

Haruhi- and in my eyes you can do do no wrong-

All- you got a best friend sing sing along-

Haruhi- laughing so damn hard-

Ana crashed your dads new car-

Both- all the scars we share-

You- I promise I swear-

All- wherever you go just always remember-

-that chu got a home for now and forever-

-and if you get low just call me when ever-

-this is my oath to you-

Ana- wherever you go just always Remember-

Haruhi- your never alone were birds of a feather-

You-and we'll never change no matter the weather-

All- this is my oath to you-

You started your solo.

-OH oh oh oh-

-just thought that you should know-

-Oh oh oh oh woahoh-

-this is my oath to you

-OH oh oh oh-

-just thought that you should know-

-Oh oh oh oh woahoh-

-this is my oath to you

-music-

-YEAH-

Ana and Haruhi heard you hold that note and so did the boys. They were utterly amazed.

All- wherever you go just always remember-

-that chu got a home for now and forever-

-and if you get low just call me when ever-

-this is my oath to you-

Ana- wherever you go just always Remember-

Haruhi- your never alone were birds of a feather-

You-and we'll never change no matter the weather-

All- this is my oath to you

You did the solo again

-oh oh oh-

- you should know you should now you know yea-

-Oh oh oh oh woahoh-

-this is my oath to you

The other girls did background singing.

You- this is my oath to YOU-

You ended the song and Ana and haruhi stood amazed.

"Oh my god where dis you learn to sing like that, Ana asked.

"I've always have, I lied to the guys," the boys heard that and scowled at the door. But they didn't know it was you talking.

"You're amazing, you should record and put it on the Internet."

Haruhi suggested.

"I already do," you pulled up your YouTube.

"No way," Ana said.

"Y-you're Calicosings."

"Yea, sorry I hid it. I wanted to keep it my little secret"

"How long had you put up videos" Haruhi asked.

"About a year, they only just started to get popular."

"You should sing for Kaoru." You swallowed hard.

"I don't know, he wouldn't like it. He likes girls who are like a Barbie doll."

"Well pick a song sing it we'll record it and play it for him."

"Ok, I'll do it."

Outside the door Karou had the song but not how you liked him. "Guys lets get em out," Hikaru suggested. "How would we do it," Honey asked. "We start singing. And get them downstairs then we make a bet of some kind and we make them stay downstairs." All nodded in agreement then rushed downstairs. "Hey Haruhi," Tamaki yelled. She leaned I've the side with you and Ana next to her. "What do you goons want." "Come sing for us," Kaoru asked. Your face started to blush, "We dare you." They all said in unison. "Fine just give us 10 minutes," you ducked back. "What'll we do, we can do a song with 3 people we need another." An idea hit you straight in the face. "I know who to call," you grabbed your phone and called a certain dirty blonde girl. 5 minutes later there was a knock at your window. "Hey Renge," you pull the girl in.

**Here you guys go and thank you to valcoria fallen for telling me to update, the last was a pretty crappy chapter and my creative juices started to flow once more. Hope you guys like this and give me ideas for future chapters Bai! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok so are gonna do what we did last time. Our song." You nod and make your way downstairs. Only Ana, Haruhi, and Rebge go down and you stay by the balcony. "Where did Renge come from." "Never mind that, F/N NOW!" A white sheet came down covering the girls. Making a screen. And the lights turned off. "What the hell is goin on." Then they heard someone snapping and a light behind the sheet turn on. (The girls do the same moves as the the girls in the music video)

Ana-where's all my souls sistas lemme here y'all flow sistas-

All- hey sista flow sista soul sites flow sista- x2

Whenever saw Haruhi had learned to sing they were amazed.

Haruhi- he met marmalade down in old moulin rouge-

-strutting her stuff on the street-

She stared to shake her shoulders

-she said hello hey joe, wanna give it a go oh-

-gichi gichi gichi ya ya da da-

She got low to the ground and came back up with her butt in the air.

-gichi gichi ya ya here-

She slid one arm up her extended arm.

-mocha choca latte ya ya-

-creole lady marmalade-

-oh-

All- Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir-

-Voulez vous coucher avec moi-

Ana- yea yea yea yea-

The boys stood with their mouths at the floor. "Boss you know French what is Haruhi singing," Tamaki swallowed hard. "She's saying Wpuld you sleep with me." Kaoru started to look around the darkened room. "Wait where's f/n"

Renge walked forward ad started her part.

-he sat in her boudoir while se freshened up-

-boy drank all that magnolia whine-

She got on all fours and crawled lustfully to Kyoya. And she climbed on his lap and sang to him.

-on her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yea-

Renge and Haruhi-gichi gichi gichi ya ya da da-

-gichi gichi ya ya here-

She got up and swiveled her hips.

-mocha choca latte-

-oh creole lady marmalade-

All- Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir-

-Voulez vous coucher avec moi-

Ana- yea yea yea yea-

When Ana walked out acting sexy Hikaru tried to hide his arousal.

-he come through with the money in the garter belts-

-I let him know bout that cake straight up the gate uh-

-we independent women some mistake us for whore-

She picked up cards that were thrown on a table

- I'm sayin spend mine when I can spend yours-

-Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry-

-Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari-

-wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes-

She held up 4 fingers

-4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge-

"There's only 3 of them," Honey whispered to Kaoru.

-hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas-

-We drink wine with diamonds in the glass-

-by the case the meaning of expensive taste-

-if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya-

-Mocha Chocalate-a what?-

-Creole Lady Marmalade-

-One more time C'mon now-

All- Marmalade-

They heard another girl start singing.

Voice- oh oh oh oh-

All- marmalade-

Voice-oh yea-

All- marmalade-

Voice- NOOooooo-

- hey, hey heyayayaya-

They looked up to see you sitting on the bannister of your loft.

-Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth-

They watched you with wantingl eyes.

-color of cafe au lait alright-

They heard you're amazing voice at full capacity and were astounded.

-Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,-

You slid down a fabric rope you had thrown down to join the other girls

All-more more MORE-

Renge- now he's back home doin 9 to 5

You- 9 to 5-

Haruhi- sleepin the gray flannel life-

You- but when he turns of to sleep memories creep-

All- more more MORE

-Gichie, Gichie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

-Giuhie, Giuhie, ya ya here (ooh)-

-Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)-

-Creole lady Marmalade-

-Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)-

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Voice-Christina...

You-oh Leaeaa Oh

Pink... (Lady Marmalade)

Voice-Lil' Kim...

Ana-(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Voice-Mya..

Haruhi(Oh Oh oooo)

Voice-Rockwilder baby...(baby)-

-Moulin Rouge... (0h)

-Misdemeanor here...

All-Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

The boys stood dumbfounded, "Wait, f/n you were the one singing upstairs by yourself we thought it was a recording " Kaoru asked astounded.

"Yea, I wrote that song for the guy I have a crush... You trailed off.

"You have a crush on someone," Kaoru got close to you. "Who is it."

You blushed furiously, you tried to hide it but your cheeks betrayed you.

You looked over to Ana, Haruhi, and Renge who nodded. "Well I've had this crush for a while. He brought light to my eyes even when there was nothing left for me. All I had was a mean old aunt who said my parent died but they were just in Afghanistan. That boy brought love and happiness back into my life. That crush is..." You felt a pair of soft lips press against yours. Youbmelted into te kiss and wrapped yoir arms around his neck. He brought his lips to your ear, "me?" He pulled you in close and kissed you hard and passionately. You returned his advances, "it will always be you Kaoru." You looked out of the corner of my eye to see everyone cheering and applauding. "This really is my happy ending," you whispered to him. "No, this is just the beginning." He held you close and you felt a small tear run down your cheek. "You're right, this is only the beginning of my fairy tale."

**But wait there's more you'll just have to wait*rubs hands evilly* -is that spelled right**


	5. Chapter 5

9 months later

"Hi Nickola, I'm your uncle Kaoru," he held a small baby boy in his hands. "And this is your aunt f/n," he handed him to you. "Hi Nickola, you have your mommy's eyes," you glance over to Ana who is lying in a hospital bed with Hikaru at her side. "And your going to have your daddy's and uncle's hair," you giggled to yourself. You hand the baby over to his mother. "Hey f/n," Kaoru pulls you outside the room. "Yes Kaoru," you put your hands in your pocket. "Do you want that," he looks over to his brother. "What do you mean?" "I mean, a family," he grabs hold of your hands and interlocks his fingers with yours. "You want that, i guess maybe someday." His eyes stare into yours, "I already have my queen, I just need my prince or princess." He looks down at the diamond on your finger. You tap his nose with your finger."You can wait 3 months," you press your lips against his and he returns your advance. "Ok, I can wait. Besides I guess I have to live out this fairy tale. Not have all of it at once."


End file.
